horrorclixfandomcom-20200215-history
Dog Soldier (HrC003)
| colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|'Dog Soldier' Beast, Werewolf |- | width="150"|'Rank:' Veteran | width="150"|'Cabal:' Wolfbrothers |- |'Points:' 45 |'Plot Twists:' +0 |- | width="150"|'Collectors #:' HrC-003 | width="150"|'Rarity:' 3 |- |'Type:' Monster |'Range:' 6/ |- |'Sculptor:' James Carter |'Painter: '''Chris Hart |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|'SIDE A''' |- | colspan="2"| Slay a victim to transform. *'Transform' - When this monster slays its first victim, turn its dial to the red starting line and flip this card. *'Phantom' - This monster gets +2 to its defense value against ranged combat attacks. |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|'SIDE B' |- | colspan="2" valign="top"| Cannot heal past red starting line. *'Tough Pelt (Stamina)' - Damage dealt to this monster is reduced by 1. |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|'Errata:' None |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|'FAQ:' None |- | colspan="3" valign="top"|'Review:' by Azimer the Mad I’m a little wary about the Veteran Dog Soldier. At 45 points, he’s pretty costly for what he does. If he’s not backing the Dire Werewolf, about 10 of those points are wasted. If he is, he’s usually parked in hindering shooting from across the board instead of staying at his Alpha’s side. He gives up one click of Stamina from the Experienced for an extra click of 3 damage at the end of his dial. While I have seen that prove useful, the 6 attack also makes it tricky to land. This is another instance where Just After Sunset comes in handy. I really mostly use the Experienced. I’d use this guy more if he was 5 to 10 points less. The Vet is really only worth it if you can use his Cabal Ability. Otherwise, you’re paying medium range point pieces for a low end figure. He’s a nice looking piece, though. Hey, anybody else remember how crazy the demo one was with ranged Flesh-eater? Good times. |- | colspan="3" valign="top"|'Review:' by MarchHare Competitive Rating: 7/10 (compared to other similarly costed units) When people complain that HorrorClix does not have enough liscensed properties, it's clear that they haven't seen movies such as "Dog Soldiers". The Veteran Dog Soldier looks exactly like the werewolves from the movie. It's also equally powerful once it transforms. The starting side is only three clicks long, which can make it very mortal if it can't transform. The tradeoff, though, is a solid 10-attack, 16-defense (with Stamina), and 3-damage figure once it transforms. The 6-range makes it a potent ranged fighter (and allows you to take advantage of the minion-creating subplot without sacrificing the need to frenzy to be effective). It doesn't have an incredibly deep dial on the transformed side, but it's long enough to justify the point cost (and doesn't have any of the pesky abilities to force it to go to its weaker starting side once it kills something). It is a member of the Wolfbrother's cabal, but the Veteran Dog Soldier is much more of a range fighter than a true brawler, so it won't always help out the Dire Werewolf as much as you might like. In short, this is an effective but not overwhelming figure. If you can transform, you have a solid 45-point figure. If you can't transform...well, you're in trouble. |} Category:Monsters Category:1.0 Monsters Category:Beasts Category:Werewolves Category:Wolfbrothers Category:Base Set Category:Transforming Monsters